


like a butterfly under glass

by sarcasticchampion



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Coping Methods, Canon Divergent Character, F/M, Gaslighting, M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticchampion/pseuds/sarcasticchampion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalibor, the blood mage Inquisitor, wants to bully someone. He wants to make someone's life absolutely miserable and Blackwall seems to be the perfect target. Due to the guilt and gaslighting, Blackwall lets it happen continuously believing it is a punishment. However, an unexpected companion, his best friend, and the ambassador help him through the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. like a porcelain vase

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry for what you are about to read.
> 
> For the DA Kink meme. Hope OP enjoys!!!!

He was looking for an opportunity. Dalibor was always looking for some opportunity to piss someone off and assert his dominance in his inner circle. Whether it be forcing Dorian to face his father, taking no part in Vivienne's rebranding of the circle and just ignoring his advisers. Who are they to tell him how to run the Inquisition?

He wasn't supposed to be Inquisitor. Men like him are never meant to have power. It was a mistake that he didn't want t be a part of but was willing to milk it of its benefits until he's undoubtedly made tranquil. It would happen; as soon as Corypheus is gone the Templars would take him first. Before all this, he was a traveller and an assassin. Rogue's took up that kind of business, but Dali was different. 

He was an extremist in his views. Mage superiority was his whole political views. He wanted to disband the chantry, Kill every Templar and the seekers alike in a revolution like no other. He worked alone and always had; his position now was most uncomfortable for him.

However, all that was out shadowed by the mere fact he was a blood mage. It frightened people a lot.

He preferred not having friends. It made it easier to be cruel. There were rumours of tyranny when he walked past with lots of disgust. Cole reads his head accurately; the man wishes to rip the baby from her mother's breast so others feel the pain. Vivienne hides up there knowing she won't have to deal with him. Cassandra fears him in the way she feared the mage that killed her brother. Dorian describes him as bad as a Venatori extremist, telling him he'd fit in better there. It was all hushed; he has his devout followers who refuse to accept anything other than he's the Herald of Andraste. 

It was a late night in Skyhold and his lust for power was a flaming fire in his belly. He wanted someone to piss off, someone challenging him on his ruling, someone to play the punching bag for that lust.

He wanted to ruin someone's life so fucking much.

A trip to the Tavern to see what miserable fucker is in there today. Only the most miserable of miserable hang out there at this time of night. Dalibor went inside, scanning the room for anyone of interest. Just peasants were drinking away their miseries in this period of need. No one of interest.

Except...

"Fuck sake, you're fucking pissed,"

Dalibor heard the shrieking words of Sera who was sitting at the bar. Next to her sat Blackwall. Well, more like slumped. Maker's breath, he could see how much Blackwall has had to drink. Pathetic, Dali thought to himself as he took the moral high ground because he never has drunk alcohol in his life.

"You know, you aren't fun when you drink either. You get all sleepy and shit," Sera said, patting the Warden on the back, "Come on Beardy, if something is troubling you, I'm all ears... well and blood, mouths..."

"It's nothing Sera..." Maker, he sounded down in the dumps. Good, kick a puppy when it's lost its mother. All the more amusing. Blackwall always seemed like the perfect victim; he constantly looked as if someone has chopped his balls off. He was also someone that looked as if he could kill someone, him being a victim would be hard to believe.

Yes, perfect. Dalibor stayed hidden as he sat at a table where he thought of something.

"It is not "it's nothing Sera,"She mimicked his voice, "You are tough as nails yeah, don't want you looking all gloomy and shit. We friends and that's what friends do, listen,"

"No. It's..." Dalibor wanted to know what was making his Warden so down. Surely, it had to be important... or enough that Dali could use it against him. "Nothing. I've had a sufficient amount to drink, and I need to sleep,"

"Pft. Alright. When you finish lying to me, you'll come tell me when you've stopped being a moany face right?" Sera said, only to get a grunt in response. Blackwall knew she didn't mean harm, she had a strange yet comforting way of showing who she liked. They were friends; he valued that but sometimes he wondered how long he could keep this facade going. 

They had exchanged farewells before Blackwall left the tavern; unaware of night stalkers. Dalibor had waited a few moments before he got up to follow. He knew what he wanted to do. Despite his very low sex drive, the thought of overpowering the man while in a drunken state, fucking him against his will and then gaslighting him until he snaps made a Cheshire-like grin appear on his face. 

And so, he got up to follow him.

 

-

Blackwall immediately cursed himself for walking back to the barn himself. Blackwall was stumbling all over the place and completely misplacing his steps. He cursed himself for drinking so much too, but he thought it would cure his unhappiness. It only made it worse, and he was about to stumble again, but then he felt a sharp pair of hands go to catch him.

"Wouldn't want my favourite Warden getting injured,"

He settled his feet and looked at the man who had caught him. Inquisitor Dalibor, a blood mage and a tyrant. Immediately, Blackwall pulled away not wishing to be in the others company. He knew Dalibor enjoyed making others suffer, and it did not sit well with him.

"I can handle myself," he grunted and went to move, but Blackwall nearly fell again which caused Dali to grab him tightly. The older man hissed but did not resist. Perhaps he did need someone to take him home, it looked as if Dali was willing anyway.

"You can't," Dali said sternly, snaking an arm around his waist. Blackwall wanted to move away, but he was not able to get away from Dali's grip, "I just wanna walk you home. Not sacrifice kittens in the moonlight," He started walking, forcing Blackwall to walk with him.

"Just take me home then," Blackwall obviously wasn't one for conversation. It was okay; Blackwall was always the first one to call Dali out on being a tyrant when the opportunity arose. He was surprised he even stayed but where else was he going to go? He had a place to stay and Sera.

Plus, there was also Josephine.

Just arriving at the stables, Blackwall expected that Dalibor was going to leave him there, but now, arm wrapped around the waist, he looked at him, "Is your bed upstairs? I wouldn't want you to fall and be out of action,"

Blackwall scowled, why was he so nice to him? Dalibor never came down to the stables, never took him anywhere, and suddenly he took an interest in his health? There was something suspicious going on. Again, he felt weak due to the alcohol so he just let Dali get onto it and nodded. Up the stairs he went, Dalibor holding him tight.

Once they were there, Dalibor didn't stop till they got to the bed and that was when Blackwall actually pulled away, "Thank you, Inquisitor," he said, bowing his head slightly before waiting for the other man to go.

Dalibor smiled, "Anytime Warden Blackwall," However, he did not go just yet and decided to go with the plan he had in his head. Dalibor replaced his smile with a grin, "You shouldn't drink so much Blackwall. I think you are too comfortable here that you don't think someone will take advantage of you," He reached for his bloodletting knife knowing that Blackwall would struggle against him.

"What do you-" The Warden turned to face him before Dali quickly shoved the other onto the bed. It was such a shock to the much older man that his immediate reaction was a little delayed giving Dali enough time to climb on top of him like an animal attacking pray. 

"You always act like the victim," Dali sliced his hand, letting the blood drip onto the others Gambeson. The younger males eyes glowing a dark shade of red.

"You bastard, fucking get off of me before I-" He was cut off with a pain that shook him and then... nothing. He couldn't move his limbs!!! He tried lifting his arm to push Dali away from him, but he couldn't lift them. It was as if two heavy sacks were on them, "Blood magic... always fucking blood magic with you..."

"I'm afraid so my dear Warden," Dali settled himself straddling the older man's hips, "I don't usually enjoy this sort of thing. I don't crave sex but... you always look miserable. I hate when people are unhappy, and I'm not causing it," While he spoke, he removed the man's Gambeson and then found the hem in the others undershirt. As soon as Blackwall realised what was about to go down, he yelled and tried his best to move his arms or legs, but they were stuck. 

"Shhh," Dali hushed, cupping the man's face in a sick lovingly way, "If you behave, you might even enjoy this as much as I do," He knew that wasn't true, and Dali wanted the other to suffer because of this. Dali rolled his hips against the others, and it causes him to suck in a big bit of air. Dalibor didn't enjoy sex like a normal person; he spent his life running from Templars to actually enjoy a lot of things that he should have experienced. Maybe that's why he still acts this way. 

Blackwall felt trapped. Not only was he stuck because some magical force was keeping him down but this man was rutting on top of him. Dali took the hem of his shirt and ripped it off. "I'm quite the fan of a big muscle bound man if I'm quite honest," Dali mused as he dragged a finger down the others chest. Not only was Blackwall trapped but he was fucking terrified. He didn't have control. Dali's hands were warm, fingertips lit with warm fire to warm the man up. 

"Please... don't do this," The other said, trying to sound angry like he'd kill Dali after this if he didn't but in all honesty, Blackwall was terrified. The other ignored him; his hand reaching the others band to his trousers. Dali smiled, not a very nice one at that, and cupped the other's crotch and gave an impressed whistle. Another breath was sucked in from the Warden who promised himself that if he had no choose but to endure what this mage had set for him, then he would not beg nor would he show then man any signs of pleasure.

Dali was quick to remove Blackwall's boots. The Warden made a valiant attempt of kicking Dali in the face; he managed to kick the other in the jaw who was thrown back for a moment. However, Blackwall still couldn't move so when Dali managed to get back to him, he had to endure it but with more wrath. "You won't like this is you resist it. Just relax dear Warden, you will enjoy this,"

"I'd have you chain me up and beat me," Blackwall snarled, he wouldn't let Dali beat him like this.

"Oh, I can arrange the chains and the beating to match this," Dalibor undid the man's breeches and pulled them down. Blackwall tried his best to think of something else; remove himself from the situation entirely but he couldn't do it. He didn't want this, he wasn't even attracted to men and what Dalibor probably had planned for him was new. Once he removed the man's breeches, he did away with his smalls. Dali was still fully clothed in robes upon robes and hadn't even removed his gloves yet. It was cold in the barn regardless, the fire had gone out hours ago.

Dali's gloved hands went to work, reaching for the man's soft member and gave it a few pumps to awaken him. Another breath was sucked in, and Blackwall closed his eyes. Dalibor wasn't having that so he stroked the man's thighs, "Come on... I want to hear you," 

Still nothing. Dali decided to switch it up and give him something to scream about. The mage waved his fingers and then they were covered in... lubricant? "You have no idea how useful that skill is," Blackwall knew where this was heading and clamped his thighs shut. If he could prevent that, then it was not so bad. He wasn't... like that. Not that there's anything wrong with being like that and he could see the appeal in individual men, but it wasn't for him. He'd never been "breached in that way, and he didn't want to be either. If he did, he didn't want it to be by Dalibor. Still, Dalibor fought to get between his legs and made sure was in between them to make sure Blackwall couldn't close them. His fingers, covered in slick tried to get against the other man's entrance. 

"Please don't.... please..." The other pleaded weakly, "I won't tell anyone..."

"Oh please. Tell people. No one will believe you. You are no victim, dear Blackwall," Just then, a finger slipped inside of the man's hole causing Blackwall to gasp out loud. It hurt... It fucking hurt. Blackwall tried to move away from Dali, but he put his weight on the others legs. Dali stroked the others thighs, trying to encourage Blackwall to relax but it was agonising. The Warden tried so hard to pull away, but Dali trapped him with magic and just his body in generally. This was a nightmare, and Blackwall had no idea how to escape. After a good few minutes of uncomforted pain, he started to loosen up. He felt himself become less tight around the finger. This caused Dali to soon after pushing another finger inside. It definitely wasn't as painful as the first time, but it was still uncomfortable.

At this point, the older man had gone silent and didn't know what to do. It would be so just to lie back and let Dalibor defile him like this? He looked at Dali, eyes pleading and trying to find any trace of humanity in his eyes.

"Please... don't do this,"

Dali ignored him and started to pump his fingers right there. Blackwall let out a weak sob at the feeling; he was trapped, he didn't want this, and he didn't want Dali near him. Before this, Blackwall hated Dalibor for being an absolute tyrant, but now Blackwall would rather hang than spend time with him. He squirmed and gasped, holding in tightly compressed moans. He hated it even more when Dali found that sweet spot when Dali purposely aimed for that sweet spot. He knew that the mage wanted; he wants power and the means to do what he wanted but also make other people's life miserable. He continued to plead but in such a way that Blackwall knew that Dali wasn't going to back down.

Dali leant forward. Through all this, Blackwall hadn't realised that he'd become half hard. Dali licked the underside of his cock and drawn out a moan from Blackwall.

"You like it! You like being touched like this," Dali taunted as he continued to lick till he got to the head where a shiver was sent down the victim's spine. Dali tortured him; taking the man's shaft into his and stimulating him while the fingers mercilessly pumped at his member. More moans slipped through Blackwall's lips which caused him to sob. He tried closing his legs, but Dali had them opened by his weight, he wanted to pull away, but the fingers were too fast, repeatedly hitting that same spot.

And Blackwall hated when his body made the ultimate betrayal. A flash of hot pleasure burst in his body and Blackwall jerked his hips, his seed spilling into Dali's mouth while he sobbed for mercy. He hated his body; he hated it because it betrayed him and for Blackwall to have that reaction some sick part of him must have enjoyed what was done to him. There was so much shame that he covered his face, tears flooding his face. He wasn't like that!!! He didn't enjoy that kinda thing so how the fuck did Dali make him do that? 

While Blackwall had covered his face, Dali smirked as he undid his trousers. "I don't think you wanted me to stop. Sensitive aren't you?" The other man got his cock out, nothing special going on there. "You like being pumped while you moan like a whore. Perhaps this was for you, servicing other men who need it and me," Dali said as he pressed himself against the man's entrance before pushing inside.

Blackwall was too ashamed of himself for those moments. He whimpered weakly when Dali was slowly pushed inside of him. He felt so full and so dirty that he couldn't even look at the man above him. Dalibor didn't even start at a slow pace, immediately he began to thrust his hips. His pace was fast and rough, not taking his time with him at all. At one point Dali took Blackwall's arms and pinned them so that he could see the man's facial expression. The flushed and tear struck face and closed eyes. Dalibor leant down to bite his neck, "Look at me, Warden,"

He couldn't. Blackwall wanted to escape the hip thrusting and the pleasure it brought him. When he adjusted to Dali, moans were being drawn out of him. Dali managed to find that sweet spot as well which made it even worse. Dali was pretty much silent as he watched the show. Blackwall was embarrassed again because every time that sweet spot was it, it drew a loud moan.

Just when the Warden thought it couldn't get any worse, the white hot pleasure hit him again but this time ten times more intense. Blackwall almost screamed; it was so painful when it hit him, and he made a mess of his chest as his seed hit him. He didn't know what was worse; the fact that he brought to that pleasure or that not soon after, Dalibor came inside of him which made him shudder.

There was complete silence. Blackwall's chest heaving and Dali's slight uneven breaths were the only things to break the silence. The blood mage sorted himself out and got into his trousers again. The older man's eyes were barely parted; exhaustion overtaking everything. Dalibor went over to him and planted a kiss on his forehead, "We should do this again," A Cheshire-like grin appeared on his face, "See you real soon, Warden," 

And with that, Dalibor left into the night to retreat to his own quarters. Blackwall moved to get himself into his bed before exhaustion put him into a tired state. He didn't think about what had just happened and just fell asleep into a dreamless night.


	2. this persecutor of my flesh and soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos and the comments! <3 this is bad lmao

The sun was almost blinding as it poured into the stables that one morning. It was enough to wake up Blackwall. He felt awful; his head was hammering down on him, and his whole body ached. He could hardly get out of bed that morning out of pure exhaustion. His clothes from last night lay in tatters on the floor around the bed, and something had become a crusted mess on his stomach. 

A bath would sort that out; he thought to himself as he pushed himself to sit up on the bed. 

Then he remembered. He remembered everything from last night how Dalibor had trapped him on the bed and had his way with him. How Dalibor had him moaning like some whore and then the pleasure he received from the pumping of his fingers. A sob rose from his throat as he remembered what Dalibor had turned him into last night. His blunt nails scratched at his skin as if last night would disappear like that but no, it wouldn't, not just like that anyway. Blackwall didn't know what to do; Dalibor said he would see him soon, and the much older man felt afraid that he would do that again. He may be a bit stronger than Dalibor physically, but Dali had magic and very powerful magic at that.

He looked over at his pack. He could easily get up and leave Skyhold. He didn't have to put up with Dalibor, but then he'd have nothing again. There was nobody else, and he'd be back to square one. Plus, what if Dalibor wasn't done with him and sent people to find him? What if they ended up finding out who he really was and what if Dalibor uses it against him?

Another cry left his throat. He didn't know what to do. He decided that perhaps it'd be fucking grand to have a drink right now but after his bath.

A long bath; to wash the grime.

\-----  
"We cannot just throw money at our allies, Inquisitor,"

Josephine tried. She worked so hard to have an air of unbiased opinion against the blood mage Inquisitor but nothing she did seemed to work. Dalibor was all about violence and death without actually sitting down and talking things through. He was far too brash.

He'd only known brashness. Templars laying hands on a couple without sitting down and talking...

"You know how these nobles work," Dalibor waved his hands dismissively. Like most people, he didn't care too much for Josephine. She was too hard to disappoint and too eager to get him to be a nice person. Some people had given up and just choose to ignore his ideas (which he hated), but Josephine was too smart. She had her way with words that not even Dalibor could argue with her. He often thought that if it were for her, she could run this whole thing with only words.

But then again, words don't really mean anything when the enemy is a god or something. Honestly, Dalibor didn't know.

"You must attend these meetings and be gracious," She almost choked on that word. Dalibor waved dismissively.

"I'm not as good with words but know you can do this for me, though," His little thing with Josephine? Making her do as much work as possible for him. She almost cursed at that but remained composed. Dalibor's lips nearly curved into a smirk, but he too remained calm.

"Very well, I'll need to check my schedule, but I think I should manage," If she didn't then he wouldn't, that much she knew. She looked up at Dalibor who's eye was caught on something, a fluttering on the window.

A butterfly. A beautiful butterfly that was trying for escape for the window. Josephine stood up, "Poor thing! Let it out,"

He headed towards the window and watched the butterfly struggle against the glass. It reminded him of last night; how he'd had someone struggle against him looking for an escape, but there was not there. He looked at Josephine who stared at him, "How do you feel about those who work among us? Surely the ambassador must have some opinions?" 

Josephine felt physically uncomfortable, "Who do you wish me to share my thoughts on?"

He continues to stare at the butterfly. Trapped, alone, afraid, "Sera?"

"She... She's interesting. She offers her group of... spies? Friends she calls them. Although I have had complaints from nobles that she chooses to pull her amusing yet discerning pranks on..."

"Would you have me enforce some disciplinary actions?"

"No, I just wish she wouldn't do it as much. She makes me look like a fool..." Josephine shook her head, "Who else?"

"Hmmm..." Vivienne?" 

Josephine was careful. She knew not to trail on these issues that Dalibor himself was so passionate about, "Vivienne has significant value to us. If we want those from the Chantry on our side..." She knew from the way Dalibor scrunched his face. He grabbed a glass from her table.

"I suppose you would say that," A smirk came into his face, but she didn't see it, "How about our Warden friend?" Just then, there was a clatter. Josephine narrowed her eyebrows at Dalibor as he trapped the butterfly in the glass.

"Blackwall?" Josephine questioned, "A gallant man from what I've seen from the letters from those he had helped at the farm. I am happy to have a Warden on our side..."

"As am I," Josie could swear she had heard the smirk in his voice before Dalibor turned back with a calm collected look on his face, "That will be all. Remember those meetings. I have to pay some people a visit as you know that the Inquisitor's work is never done," He would see Blackwall and see if he could make him cry again. That was the plan for today anyway. He nodded respectfully to Josephine before making his exit. Josephine sighed and looked at the pile of work, she had her work cut out for her it seemed.

-

Blackwall had spent longer in the bath than he expected. His whole body was in agony, and he was covered in a crusty mess. He blanked out a few times out of thinking before he decided he couldn't spend all day like this. He had to distract himself.

Carving is soothing. Blackwall worked on the rocking gryphon for a bit while he tried to forget but it was impossible. Every ache in his body reminded him what caused that pain whenever he moved to retrieve something. He hoped that Dalibor would give him at least a few days to recover, but then he remembered exactly who he's dealing with and that Dalibor didn't waste no time appearing at the stables.

"Ah, there you are,"

Blackwall froze up. His hands stopped working altogether, and he couldn't think. He was no coward in a fighting sense and would often throw himself at the most suicidal fights, but Blackwall was terrified of Dalibor right now because of what he did last night and how he promised to do it again.

Dalibor raised his eyebrows when he got no response out of Blackwall, "Are you ignoring me Blackwall?" Dalibor went closer into the stables till he was almost behind him, "Well, I consider it rude by any means. I can't imagine why I would be ignored,"

"You know," The words came out as venomous, hateful words. Blackwall turned his head to spot his sword and shield by the fireplace. He didn't want to use his carving tools to defend himself, but if he had to, he would have to use them.

"Ah yes, the dubious affair of last night. I think you quite enjoyed yourself," Dalibor was testing to see when the other would lunge to attack him, "It's a shame you seem to hate me. I could use a personal body slave to ease the tension. I could have mistaken you for one the way you moaned,"

Blackwall tried to ignore him. There was nothing wrong with him; Dalibor had forced him in that situation! He wasn't like that in the slightest. Dalibor sighed at the way Blackwall seemed to try and ignore him, "I should tell everyone what kind of person you are and then maybe you might get some-"

He was cut off by Blackwall lunging at him with a carving knife. He successfully managed to rile up the over man who was now trying to basically murder him. Blackwall caught his chest but realised his mistake when Dalibor's eyes started turning red so the Warden stepped back.

"Didn't you forget? Or did fucking you senseless make you lose your memory?" Dalibor hissed at him, getting a spell to keep the other from moving. It was the same as last night, and it set Blackwall into a panic of trying to get his limbs to work. He couldn't, and it set him right into a panic attack although since he'd never experienced this, he never noticed that that was what it was. At first, he though Dalibor had stopped him from breathing, but he had got so wound up by this that he couldn't breathe. He was in so much of a state that he was caught off guard by Dalibor cupping his cheek lovingly. 

"Shhh... If you don't struggle, you won't get in such a state." The whisper was almost adoring and loving, but he knew nothing about those words were adoring and loving. He knew if he submitted to Dalibor that this wouldn't hurt as much but he couldn't do that to himself. The blood mage ended up kicking the Warden's legs so he fell to his knees in front of him and that was where he would have his fun.

"I need to be serviced again, my dear Warden," Blackwall struggled, even more, to get control of his limbs while Dalibor undid his trousers to reveal his cock to the other. The Warden was shaking in the midst of a panic attack, not completely in control of himself. His state was just pushed and pushed to beyond his control, "Now, suck me off and I'll be chivalrous to you later," They both knew he was lying, and that's why Blackwall didn't open his mouth until Dalibor grabbed him and forced his mouth open.

The sudden insertion of the fleshy member caused surprise which made the Warden bite down on the man's cock. This caught Dalibor by surprise who lost control of his magic and got him to pull out in pain. Blackwall was relieved and moved backwards to try and escape because it was short lived.

"You fucking whore," Dalibor sneered as he lunged himself on top of Blackwall who immediately pushed him away and backed himself against the table to grab another carving knife. He'd defend himself to the death and not let the other lay a hand on him that wasn't warranted.

"Get away from me," Blackwall growled at him,"I don't care if you are the only one who can seal the rifts; I will end you right here if you lay another hand on me,"

"You wouldn't. As you said, I am the only one who can seal the rifts," Dalibor said bitterly before grabbing his "bleeding knife" from his robe's inner pocket before he sliced his palm to get Blackwall still. There was a massive and loud shriek of pain which caused him to drop the knife. Dalibor was quick, getting Blackwall's trousers off along with his smalls before climbing between his legs. Blackwall let out a weak whimper as he came out of the pain and realised what Dalibor was about to do.

Ugly sobbing came from Blackwall once again as he felt Dali push into him similar to last night and started moving again. All Blackwall could do was pray to the Maker that pity would be shown as he had no choice but to take from Dali what was giving.

-

Josephine needed a break. Why was Dalibor so insistent on making her do the work that he should be doing? She had a few letters to deliver to Cullen who looked a bit annoyed. Apparently, he'd asked to see a messenger deliver a message, but the scout has not returned back so Josephine offered to give the message since she needed to stretch her legs. It regarded Blackwall who put himself forward to help Cullen train troops. Cullen was delighted as he was only one man and Cullen had heard from those who had been helped by Blackwall that he was brilliant at teaching others so Cullen wanted to tell the Warden he was all for it.

But Cullen had work, and Josephine needed a walk so that's what happened. Josephine started heading down to the barn to deliver the message.

\-   
Dalibor offered a long and thorough fucking. The Warden struggled for the most part but eventually couldn't continue out of helplessness. It seemed Dalibor was fully intent on making him embarrass himself not once but twice. He hammered that same spot to give him unwanted pleasure but only until Dalibor reached his peak inside of him. He had the stamina to do so.

Afterwards, he let Blackwall fall down against the floor like a ragdoll of pure exhaustion. 

"Ah, that was good. It would have been better without the fight, but there we are," No response, just breathing slowly and heavy, "Let me help you get your trousers back on Warden. I'd hate for someone to walk in and see you like this... wouldn't want anyone getting the wrong idea and taking you from me," 

"From you?" Blackwall choked out, his voice barely a whisper, "I'm not yours..." 

"Whatever you tell yourself," Dalibor did exactly as he said with little to no protest. The Warden hissed and grunted as his body was then in much more pain than before, "Good man... there you are," Dalibor got up and stepped back, "I'm afraid I must dash. The Inquisitor's work is never done you see, but I will be making another visit soon... take care, my dear Warden," A kiss was blown in the older man's direction before something else took his eye, the rocking horse. 

Dalibor grinned to himself, taking a carving knife and slashing the delicate design before stabbing the back of it, "Such a waste of good wood. Please don't bother with it," He took his leave. It hurt Blackwall to see his good work be tainted, and if he were not exhausted beyond belief, he would have started sobbing right there, but instead he fell out of consciousness very quickly...

"Blackwall...Blackwall" 

It seemed like less than a minute when he heard someone call his name. His eyes slowly opened as he saw her; Josephine kneeling right in front of him waving her hand in front of his face to see if he's ok. It had to be a dream... it had to be because she never comes here.

"Maker... how long have I been...?" He looked around as he suddenly became more aware of himself. He wanted to stand up, but when he moved to get up he hissed at the pain,

"Easy now, come and I'll help," Josephine smiled unknowingly before reaching to help him get into a chair at his desk, "Did you faint? You don't look well if you don't mind me saying,"

Ah, Josephine. He wanted to smile because her presence brightened up a room but he couldn't, not after what he endured. It didn't occur to him to tell her because what if she said something to Dalibor and he then did something worse to him. Blackwall had endured what he did when he was angry, but he imagined the other could do a lot worse.

"Ah... I must have... It's warm," Blackwall said shaking his head, "Thank you for your concern, my lady. Was there a reason you came here?"

Josephine saw the rocking horse and the damage that it had endured. She narrowed her eyebrows, "Were you carving?"

"Yes," He answered quickly, "I... I feel sorry that I did that," It was such a small thing to everyone else, but it devastated him that Dalibor tried to destroy it. 

"It can be fixed... well I hope it can anyway. I don't know much about carving" Josephine didn't believe him. Blackwall looked as if he was hiding something but... what? This had to be a job for Leliana... she could find out what anyone was, "It was only about training troops with Cullen... he wishes to discuss it when you are free to do so. I'm glad I came at the time I did, though. Leaving you passed out would not have been good for you," 

"No... It wouldn't," He knew that Josephine didn't believe him, but he chose not to say anything... he couldn't, "Thank you, lady Montilyet. I will see him as soon as I can," 

"Pleasure, Warden Blackwall," No, this would not do. She made her farewells before walking out the barn. She knew that Blackwall was lying to her; someone had attacked him and then tried to destroy the rocking horse. She was worried by the way Blackwall was shielding the other person but if not for her own mindset, she could see by the way Blackwall was there that something wasn't right. 

More work then for her as it looked to be time to see if the spymaster could help her at all in this. Might be overkill, but she wished to see The Warden safe.


End file.
